The Boy Who Can't Lie
by Wolfxo88
Summary: "Lucy... Lucy... I love you Luce..." [NALU] INSPIRED STORY. He's real. He's the realest, most honest person I know. Yet at the same time, something about him seems fake.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi guys, I'm back with a new story! This was actually inspired while I was reading 'Deal with the Devil' by amehanaa. Great story! Totally should read it. The Nalu feels xD**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL... NOR DO I OWN THE COVER IMAGE. ALL RIGHTS BELONGS TO THE OWNER.**

* * *

 _A young girl in a pink dress is making a flower crown; one for her, and one for her friend. Once she was done neatly tying the flowers together, she placed it on her head and the other on her friend, smiling and laughing._

 _Everyday is like a sweet summer day. Spent almost entirely on playing in the garden and most importantly, they were always together._

 _Until... fire... FIRE, THERE'S A FIRE IN HER HOUSE._

 _As her dad and mom quickly evacuates the house with a sobbing girl, she reached out her hand as she gets further and further away from the flaming house._

 _"Stop... My friend is still in there..."_

 _Lucy... Lucy... I'm coming for you... I love you, Luce._

*Gasp*

A young girl woke up startled from her dream, sweating through her clothes. Her hair stuck to her face as she tries to catch her breath. Gripping the bed sheets in tight fists, she took a quick glance around her room. Dark shadows still crept along the walls, hiding from her sight. When it was apparent nothing was out of the ordinary, she slowly lay back down and tried to rest her eyes for another few hours.

* * *

Lucy open her eyes to not be met with shadows but with sunlight in her room instead. Which was a relief for her after what she dreamt of last night.

It has been years since she's had the dream of a burning house and someone who always says those words before Lucy would wake up all of a sudden. Back when she was younger, she would always have the same dream over and over again.

While she always has the same dream, she can't really recall those dreams ever have happened in real life. Her parents had told her that their house did catch on fire, but no one was ever found in the house after the flames died down.

To this day, no one has ever called her 'Luce'. All the people and friends she has encountered with has addressed her by her given name, 'Lucy' or 'Ms. Heartfilia' or in special cases, 'Lu-chan'.

Ever since the day of the burning house, the Heartfilia family has moved to Magnolia where Jude Heartfilia is continuing his family business, still the workaholic that he is. Unfortunately, Lucy lost her mom shortly after the move.

After long years without a mom, Lucy had decided it was best for her and her current self to attend Magnolia Academy. That way, she'll be away from home but also able to live on her own, in her own dorm. Getting permission from her dad was an easy task. Being a workaholic he is, he couldn't spend time with his own daughter who is growing up before his eyes. And Lucy looked too much like her mother, Layla.

It was painful for the servants and for Jude in the house. But it was also painful for Lucy. Having to be reminded everyday that she was growing to become more beautiful and just like her mother every day brought sadness in her heart. Sometimes she'd even turn on the shower in her bathroom so she can let her tears fall, hoping that Ms. Sphetto wouldn't hear.

Today is the last day Lucy Heartfilia will ever wake up in this room. The room that's been her comfort and shelter for years after the accident and even when she lost her mother. Today is the last day she'll eat breakfast alone in a big mansion with bustling workers and her father somewhere in his study room.

Today is the last day she'll keep pretending to be Lucky Lucy Heartifilia and start being just Lucy Heartfilia.

It's the moment Lucy has been waiting for. Freedom. Friends. Happiness. And maybe a chance at love.

Tomorrow, Lucy will wake up in a dorm, in her own room - no roomates, no one to fight over the usage of bathroom in the morning - just her and herself. Sure she'll be alone too, but it's different. She'll have more freedom and she can finally become the Lucy Heartfilia she has written so much in her novels. The real Lucy Heartfilia.

* * *

Magnolia Academy is a pretigious academy and is known for their three pillars in which all the students that do get in are separated into those three categories: Intelligence. For those who are confident in their smarts, must take a test for that category. Second is athletic, for those who does well in sports. And third is the Academy for the arts. Many people can fit under this category. For example, those who does theatre, painting, drawing, ceramics, sculpting, reading, and writing. There are many more but those are the three pillars.

For years, the academy have divided each student into those three categories. But they have never ever found a student who is a triple threat. Triple threat meaning the student fits in all three categories.

Magnolia Academy started in XX93, older than Lucy has been alive! And for those XX years, a triple threat has never been found. So over the years, the status of the triple threat becomes higher and higher. And that is the exact reason why Lucy was able to obtain her room all to herself which included a bathroom for her.

In the year XXXX, Lucy Heartfilia is the first ever student to have achieve the triple threat status.

* * *

 **A/N: Yes it's short xD LOL... But I'm trying to get the story out there. I'll try to update at least once a week. I'll be aiming for Monday. But that's just the schedule for the summer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi guys, just wanted to say THANK YOU so much for those of you who read me 'All of Me' Story and decided to check this story out. No worries! You won't be disappointed. I hope so.**

 **Like I said, this is an inspired story that I got while reading other Nalu stories and decided to write this but with a twist.**

 **Please enjoy, and see you on Monday!**

* * *

 _A family of three rush out of a burning house envelope in flames. They ran until they reach the gates that once use to welcome to their home. Their home which is now burning. Hot. Ashes. Hard to breathe._

 _"Shhh Lucy, try to breathe. Go on, honey. Deep breaths now."_

 _Hazy eye sight, and the girl starts to lose consciousness._

 _Luce... I love you... I'll come for you, this I promise._

*Gasp* Lucy woke up in a start yet again. This time however, it was morning. If anything, Lucy prefer she wake up in the morning then in the middle of the night.

Yesterday's events start coming back to her. She had left the Heartfilia Mansion No.2 and had moved into Magnolia Academy's dorms. Looking around, she gave out a heavy sign at the stack boxes in front of the bed.

As Lucy slowly got out of bed, she admire the room's decorations and structure. For instance, from the books and movies she's seen, dorm rooms were described as much smaller than this room she had. Lucy's bedroom was its own room, with a stationary desk for her to do homework and writing.

Walking out into the main room was the living room and the kitchen room separated by the kitchen counter. The living room had its own couch and chairs, a hanging flat scree television, and a small table in the middle. The kitchen wasn't large but just enough for a one person living there and have a couple friends over for dinner, equiped with its own oven, microwave, stove, and fridge. There was even a square dining table and chairs.

The bathroom is right next to her room, convenient for those days she would accidently wake up late. Which hopefully, she'll never have to go through that.

School didn't start until Wednesday. That means Lucy had Monday and Tuesday to explore the campus and attend orientation on Wednesday morning.

After brushing her teeth and finishing her bathroom sessions, Lucy had form a plan - more of like a schedule in her head.

She'll unpack for an hour and then spend the rest of the time to explore campus and maybe even get something to eat.

The hour that was unpacking her clothes and decorating her room was the slowest ever. Lucy had opted in bringing her fancy poofy dresses and left it behind at the mansion. It was too heavy to carry and took up a lot of space. What she did bring were neccessities like skirts, shirts, shoes, sandals, ribbons, and girly things.

But it's not like she had to really worry what she would be wearing during the weekdays since the school does have uniforms for purchases. Lucy had decided to purchase three uniforms so she can wash the ones she already one and always be wearing a fresh, clean one. Since the uniforms doesn't change no matter what year a student is, if Lucy doesn't change body, she'll be able to wear her six uniforms for all three years. Three for fall/winter semester and three other for spring/summer. But there are other things that students have to wear in order to tell the difference between each year and category.

First years are required to wear a tie. Second years are required to wear a bow. And third years wear a combination of a tie and a bow. That being said, intelligence category students receive a silver pin while academy of arts students are given bronze pins. Athletic students wear a green pin. Lucy being special, receives a gold pin. Pins are given out during the opening ceremony on Wednesday.

Magnolia Academy is a non-profit school dedicated to shape its students into growing leaders in society and also have a university attatched to it: Magnolia University where most students from the Academy are able to attend after high school.

Thus, students are only required to pay the semester health fee which is twenty thousand jewels. Since the Academy is non-profit, it also separates the school standards with other schools in Magnolia and is the top number one school to attend in all of Fiore. While every year the school receives tons of applications and students who do take the test, many fail due to not scoring high enough on the test or did not pass try outs for the sports team. The Academy of the Arts has alumnis who went on to become famous best selling authors and artists. Every year, a couple of those alumnis return to test the incoming students on whichever field the want to qualify in whether reading or theatre or even art in general.

Lucy had barely finish folding her clothes into the closet when there was a couple of knocks on her door. Not expecting anyone, Lucy grabbed her pepper spray and hid it behind her back. She opened the door to reveal two girls smiling bright at her.

"Hello! Just wanted to stop by and say ICAN'TBELIEVEWE'RETOGETHERAGAINLU-CHAN!" The blunette couldn't contain her excitement and flung her arms around the blond hair girl, immediately dropping the pepper spray soundlessly as she hugged her back.

"Hmm same reaction, Lucy. It's a pleasure to attend school with you again." The scarlet hair girl nodded while smiling and finally decided to join in on the reunion.

"It's nice to see you guys again too!" Lucy manage to breathe out once they parted. "Where are your rooms? Are you guys roommates?" Lucy peer down the hallway, hoping it was close by.

Both the girls shook their head, "No, but our rooms are across from each other!"

The scarlet hair girl smile sadly, "Although it's a bit disappointing, but I think my roommate will be interesting."

Lucy remembered that the three of them were still in the hallway and invited the girls in. "It's still in the process of unpacking but yeah, this is it."

"Woaaaah your room is huge Lu-chan! It's like your own apartment. My room is probably about the size of this room." Levy refer to the living room, "Did you bring your books and novels?"

"Of course! But they're still in one of the boxes. I was thinking of exploring the campus first. Have you guys gone to pick up your uniforms?"

"No. But this is good. Let's go together." Erza led the way out of Lucy's room and waited for Lucy in the hallway so she can set grab her keys to lock up.

"Our rooms are on the way we're going, Lu-chan. Let's stop by really quick so you can see it too!"

Lucy nodded, excited to see what kind of rooms Levy and Erza had.

Levy hurry to open her rooms, revealing another blunette girl unpacking her things. Startle by the door opening suddenly, she stood up quickly, pointing her index fingers.

"H-Hi..." Levy let out a suprise sigh.

"Hello, Juvia is my name. Are you my roommate, by any chance?"

"Yes! My name is Levy." Levy held her hand out to shake. Once Juvia shook her hand, Lucy and Erza introduced themselves as well.

"Juvia, we were on our way to explore the campus and pick up our uniforms. Would you like to come?"

At the mention of the last part, Juvia brighten up and nodded eagerly.

"Let me check my room. Maybe my roommate is he-"

The three girls stared at Erza's so-called roommate mixture of shock and suprise... And for Lucy and Levy, terrified for the roommate.

"Ehh... Huh? What are all you staring at?" The brunnette started at the three girls while bringing a flask up to her mouth and taking a deep sip.

"What do you think you're doing in my room drinking _that_ which I don't even want to say it." It wasn't a question Erza was making. It was a statement. A terrifying statement for Lucy and Levy who had witnissed Erza's angry side before.

Taking a few steps back quietly and slowly, Lucy shut the door and scurry over to Levy's side of the hallway.

"Ummm Juvia does not understand...?"

"Ah Juvia, one thing we should mention about Erza is that you should never ever get her angry." Levy shook her head while crossing her arms.

"Yeah... You wouldn't want to be on Erza's blacklist. She'll do things to you... Unpleasant things." Lucy said while leaning against the wall. "We should just wait it out. It'll probably only take a couple of minutes."

True to Lucy's words, Erza and her roommate appear outside the room after a few minutes.

"Lucy, Levy, Juvia, this is my roommate." Erza said, stating the obvious.

"What's up? My name is Cana. Nice to meet ya. I need to drink to wake up in the morning." The brunette said, rubbing her arms.

"Nice to meet you! We're on our way to explore campus, would you like to come with us?" Lucy asked politely, still not sure what kind of person Cana was.

"Sure! Thanks for the invite. Do you think we can also find a bubble tea place along the way?"

"Yeah! Wait... Did you just say 'bubble tea'?" Lucy asked in bewilderment.

She had always known there was another term for it but had never actually met another person who referred to it as that.

"Yeah... Wait. How do you guys pronounce it." Cana asked suspiciously.

The three girls simultaneously, "Boba."

"Ugh! You guys are all from the city, aren't you? I'm from the outskirts of Fiore. The country side."

"Ohhhh it's Juvia's first time hearing someone refer boba as 'bubble tea'." The girls giggle at the term.

"Nevermind, let's just go and find a place that sells good bubbl- I mean boba."

* * *

The academy's campus is a very green and wide open space campus with large shady trees and fresh green grass. It's a perfect campus for relaxation even during midterm and finals week. The quad, which is the center of the campus is where the fountain is decorated with plaques of all the alumnis names who went on to do bigger and greater things after university. The quad is also where the student cafeteria is. But just because there's a cafeteria on campus doesn't mean there's not streets of top restaurants recommended by college students around the university. Most of the restaurants like Starbucks offer their store 24hours to support the students who needs caffeine and free wi-fi.

Lucy tries to memorize the map of the school and the direction their heading so she wouldn't need to look at the map so often. But it was kind of impossible since she wasn't the other three fourths of the school buildings and locations. The quad is the center and the girls dormitory is East of it. That means that the boys dormitory is west of the school; opposite side of the girls. Right now they're heading South to explore downtown Magnolia where all the restaurants are. And that was all she had memorized as of now.

The streets to downtown is lively with children dancing in circles with each other, their parents watching from afar. As the search continues for a boba shop to satisfy Cana's cravings, Lucy and Levy stumbles upon a bookstore that they refuse to leave without a quick peek inside.

Once Erza walked in the store, with a quick glance, Lucy and Levy were out of the bookstore faster than Erza with promises of their return.

Luckily there wasn't anymore distractions like a bakery or else Erza would have never left not that they would really mind though.

As the girls near the center of the downtown, Cana had spotted the boba shop, 'Lollicup' from afar and half ran towards the shop, not bothering who she bumped into as the girls took their time. However, just as Cana entered the shop, she opened the door fast and hard, hitting the door with a tall, muscular man with peircings in the face, causing him to fall back into his other friends.

"She's sorry about tha-" Levy bowed to the man sincerely who grumbled and kept on walking into the shop.

"Ah it's alright. Gajeel is always grumpy, so nothing to worry about." A raven haired boy gave them a friendly smile, opening the door for the girls.

"Thanks!"

As the girls walked in, they immediately saw Cana already sitting at a table with seats with her order and the man called Gajeel was in line. The four of them lined up behind him joined with the raven hair guy and a blue haired guy with a strange tattoo on his right side of his face.

"So... do you guys go to school around here?" The raven haired guy spoke slowly.

"We go to Magnolia Academy. My name is Erza Scarlet, and you are?" Erza held her hand out not for the raven haired but for the blue haired.

"Ah, Jellall, nice to meet you." The boy politely shook Erza's hand, also complimenting her, "'Scarlet' eh? It matches you." He took a strand of Erza's hair and wrapped it around his fingers.

It was Lucy and Levy's, even Gray's first time at seeing Jellal hitting on a girl with Erza nevertheless, strong will and also sometimes oblivious Erza. Yet the scene unfolding before them was like the beginning of a a love at first sight relationship.

Juvia hadn't notice the scene before her eyes because here eyes were too focused on the other boy accompanying them. Not to draw much attention to herself, Juvia squeeze through the space between Levy and Lucy to introduce herself to this man who has caught Juvia's attention.

"And what about you? What is your name? Juvia is my name."

"I'm Gray."

The introduction was short and to the point. Yet somehow, Juvia was creating some kind of atmosphere between them. At some point, the atmosphere between the two pairs had gotten too much for Lucy and Levy and they turned to focus their attention on the menu, not sure what to get.

"Ne ne Levy, what are you going to get?"

Lucy stare at the menu with widen eyes, looking at the many different kinds of things they can make with strawberry. There was strawberry flavor milk tea, strawberry slushie, strawberry smoothie. They even had their original creations on the menu like the strawberry snow bubble: a blended creamy drink similar to a slushie and smoothie combined together. Or the strawberry iced tea, using either choosing of English black tea or jasmine green tea as their base.

"Okay... I'll get the strawberry snow bubble..." Lucy mumble to herself.

After choosing the type of drink, Lucy also had trouble with deciding which add ons she wanted. She definitely wanted boba but they also had strawberry jellies and strawberry poppers... Not being able to decide, Lucy made her final decision to order everything with strawberry in it.

Barely getting out of her thoughts, she was next in line to place her order. Once the order is placed, she's given a number and she'll have to wait for her number to be called. Sitting next to Cana, across from Levy, she was suprised to see Gajeel sitting in the table next to us with his drink already in hand looking odd...

"G-Gajeel..." Levy must up the courage to speak, "W-What drink did you get?"

Without opening his eyes and in a gruff tone, he replied, "Coffee milk tea with boba and egg pudding."

Levy nodded at the his answer, unsure what to say next.

Soon, Erza and Juvia arrives with their numbers in hand and Lucy was call to pick up drinks. Once she return, she wasn't suprise to see Jellal sitting next to Erza, talking and Levy sitting next to Gajeel trying to strike up a conversation. Juvia and Gray on the other hand, well... Gray was trying to avoid any contact with her as much as possible.

She took the seat in between Gray and Cana with her drink, observing everyone's drinks before taking a sip of her own.

It was like... Heaven... Yes, heaven in a cup. Everything of the drink, the flavor, the mixture, the texture, the add ons and the boba went so well with the drink, Lucy couldn't stop herself from drinking more and more.

A bump in the shoulder interrupted Lucy time with the drink, almost causing some of it to spill.

"Oh sorry about that." The voice said.

"No no, it's alright." Lucy waved it up in which Gray captured her hands in his and shook it.

"I never got your name."

"It's Lucy."

"Lucy huh? It suits you."

Juvia was noticely pulling on Gray's other hand, trying to grab his attention again.

"Gray-sama, please remember Juvia's name! Gray-sama, say that Juvia's name suits her too!"

Lucy couldn't help but laugh at Juvia's demeanor. She was so different from the girl she met up in Levy's room. But Lucy liked both sides of her.

Thr group which was formerly known as two different groups has merged into one large group consisting of eight individuals who attends Magnolia Academy. As they left the shop some hour later, the group decided to head back up to the Academy and pick up their uniforms together.

* * *

 **A/N: I'll stop there for now. Anyways, I have exciting news about my life in the next chapter. I've decided to start my PLAN B. Because I honestly think the U.S. is going to change after the Nov. 2016 President election. And I as a college student must always strive to not be in debt.**

 **Thank you for reading the chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I told you guys I'm a huge K-POP fan, well I just joined an entertainment company that's planning to open up their building in LA in the time span of next 3 years. The company sprouted from another company called ACN which strives to be a customer acquisition company. Anyways, I became one of their growing leaders on Saturday, and now I'm training my business skills to help benefit the company when it does open.**

 **If you do get the chance to look up ACN, it's an amazing company that specializes in selling essential resources: mobile, high speed internet, home security, television, gas & electricity and more but for a cheaper price! You're basically paying for the same stuff with ACN but cheaper. **

**OH! Best part, I have my very own website xD: paulavo .acndirect .com**

 **Please check it out ~ I definitely recommend you switching to Flash Wireless for those of you who has T-mobile, Sprint, or Verizon. You save money!**

 **Anyways, moving on to the story ~!**

* * *

 _"Stop! Stop it! Mommy! Daddy! My frien-"_

 _It's hot. I can't breathe. Mommy? Daddy? Where are you? My room... it burns!_

 _"Where are yo-"_

 _The doors to the room burst open, I ran to Daddy quickly, forgetting about my friend until I was away from the house. The house is hot, it's burning... Why is my house being eaten?_

 _Luce... Don't come. You'll get burn, Luce... Stay away..._

 _Stay away..._

 _Stay away..._

Lucy woke up startle drench in cold sweat. Her heart thump excitedly against her rib cage. Her blood pumping, but her legs are numb.

"'Stay away'?" Bringing a hand to her forehead, she laid back down on the bed, trying to even her breathing again. "What does that even mean?" She whispered into the dark room.

* * *

The day has started out like any other day for Lucy even though it's been one day. Unpack, clear, and organize things. While unpacking, Lucy have realized that she may over estimated the idea of moving out and may have bought a little too many things.

Like books for example. Lucy love books and love writing stories as well. So usually when she writes, she would get writers block and would have to read novels until she can write again. Sometimes it was a day, a week, two weeks at most. Unlike Levy, Lucy doesn't read anything and she cares about the particular type of genre very much.

No, she prefers the romance comedy, adventurous types of stories rather than the history books that Levy likes to read. The difference is that Levy can read anything and can find it interesting. But for Lucy, she prefers the fairy tales about a dragon rescuing the princess from danger. Not the typical love stories where instead of a dragon that it's a prince... but for Lucy, there's just something oddly interesting about a dragon that pulls her towards it.

Her absolute favorite story in which she has read many times, over a hundred times is called: "The Dragon Slayer saves the Princess". The story starts off with describing a myth about a Princess who was taken away when she was an infant and no one has heard of her whereabouts.

The King and Queen did not want to move on without an heir to the throne, decided to adopt a boy. Years passed and many believed that the Princess is long gone and dead. Until travelers from a nearby kingdom reported to the King that a mysterious woman with long blonde hair was living in the woods just on the outskirts of Fiore.

The boy who is now nineteen and a full fledge Knight captain, volunteered to search the woods for the mysterious woman. There, he finds a woman indeed with long blonde hair and with the kindest brown chocolate eyes he has seen. He reveals to her who he is and the reason he has come. She kindly tells him to leave as she's not allowed to be out in the forest. She explains to him a witch is keeping her in the Forest ever since she was born. She does not where she's from or what her identity is.

The Knight promises to return for her after reporting back to the King and Queen of what he found in the woods. When he returned the following week, the blonde hair maiden was floating on top on the lake encase in a crystal like coffin with her eyes close. He finds the witch who has been waiting for him to return ever since the day he left. The witch has the magic to turn herself into any terrifying animal. The Knight is able to fight off the witch with the help of the Knight army. Lastly, just as he's about to pierce the witch, she turns into a dragon. She says, the only way to free the girl is to defeat her, to slay the her the dragon.

After a struggling battle of bloodshed, the Knight was able to stand and launch to the dragon. However, at the last minute, the witch roared at the Knight, sending him landing on the ground, unconsciousness. Just as the witch was about to fly, the Knight's body began glowing and he stood up again, as if he's renew his strength, hurling towards the dragon, he began hitting her with fists and flames.

Yes, flames. It was as if while the Knight was unconscious, he gained a new power.

"Secret Dragon Slayer Art Crimson Flames: Exploding Flames Blade!" Was the last thing he yelled before attacking the dragon with all his might.

When the smoke cleared, the Knight had the blonde girl in his arms. When she opened her eyes, she saw that he had scales and pointed sharp teeth. His hair was muss up and messy. But somehow, when she looks at him, she's reminded of a dragon.

The Knight brings the blonde girl back to the Kingdom and presented her to the King and Queen that she's the woman he loves and cares for. When the Queen was preparing her for the welcome ball, she was a crown birth mark on the back of her neck. Remembering that the Princess also had the birthmark, she begins to question the girl who replies that she's been in the forest for as long as she can remember. The witch had held her captive their for nineteen years.

Not wanting to lose her again, the Queen announces to the Kingdom that the Princess has return. The Kingdom welcomed her with cheers and celebrations and parades. The Knight and the Princess were allowed to get marry. And the Kingdom lived happily ever after.

Or not.

The author of the story had promised that there would be a sequel to the first book which brings suspicions whether it'll be about the Knight's mysterious ability to gain the power. And perhaps her questions about the 'Dragon Slayer' move will be answered in the next book.

Anyways, the author promises that the book will be published later this year which makes Lucy excited and looking forward for it.

Before has realized it, half the day has already passed while reading the novel. It was past lunchtime now, and deciding that it was time to treat her stomach to something delicious, she quickly placed the book back on the shelf and locked up the room, heading down the hallway to Levy and Erza's room.

Knocking on the door, a muffle, "Come in", sounded through the door.

Inside was Levy on the floor next to her bed surrounded with books. Big books, old books, new books, leather books, hardcover and paperback.

"Lu-chan!" Levy said once she notice who it was and place the book open facing the floor. With careful steps, the petite girl was beside her best friend in a blink of an eye.

"What brings you here?" The girl peer at her friend.

"I've been in my room all day reading, and I just noticed it was past lunchtime. If you're not busy, do you want to grab something to eat?"

"I'm not busy! Give me a sec!"

Levy rush around the room, organizing the room to how it once was without the books laying and scattered on the ground.

"Where's Juvia?" Noticing the room was only occupied by the two of them.

"She said something about hanging out with Gray this morning. I think she's really smitten by him."

"Haha that's good. And what about Er-"

"She also said she was going to explore the campus with Jellal."

"Heheheh I'm suprised you're not with Gajeel then Levy?"

"W-wha..."

As if she was just caught thinking about him, the blunette girl's face turned a deep red.

Lucy let out a laugh at Levy's immediate change of face color. "What, am I wrong?"

"N-NO! Lu-chaaaan!" The girl whine, shelving the books roughly.

Not being able to contain her laughter, Lucy burst out laughing in the hallway, causing a groggy Cana to give the girls a glare, mumbling something about needing her rest as she closed the door.

The two girls exited the dorms and decided to explore the campus cafeteria. Not only did they pick up their uniforms yesterday but they also hadpaid their school health fee and had taken their picture school id. If they show their school id to the cafeteria, they can receive their meals for feel.

Thank goodness that even though the campus is huge, the school provides transportation to certain areas like the dorms, the quad, and downtown Magnolia so the students wouldn't have to walk far to get around campus.

The quad was just like how Lucy remembered it yesterday. Lively and filled with shade to hide from the sun. The cafeteria is also the building known as the Student Life center where students can go to hang out, or study. But they do not have a study room or library. Instead, it has the recreation room where there are two pool tables, xbox, and the wii for the studen uses. In addition, there's the television room and the foosball building is three stories. With the recreation rooms being on the third floor and the cafeteria taking both the first and the second floor. Of course without the studen id, no one would be able to use the fun activities that the school provides.

After checking out the first floor, the girls had decided to look around the second and third floor as well. After their exploration, Lucy and Levy decided to eat on the second floor. It's not that there are much of a difference where a student decides to eats. The structure and process is the same. It's really what the student decides to eat.

The first floor serves breakfast from a certain to a certain time. While the second floor serves lunch around the same time the first floor serves breakfast. Since students can be unpredictable of what they're craving. Then when dinner comes around, both the first and second floor serves dinner. Both floors also places snacks on the counters for any student that's hungry in the middle of the night or if students are still studying in the cafeteria late at night. The menu also changes every week. But even then, the cafeteria has a large variety of different types of food on the menu.

The amazing thing is that the cafeteria also serves popular foreign food on the menu.

But Lucy didn't want to have a heavy lunch before dinner, so she decided to get kimbap, a popular Korean dish that's also called, "Korean sushi". It is made from steamed white rice (and various other ingredients such as cucumber, meat, carrots, and imitation crab; but you could really put anything in it and it would still taste delicious), rolled in gim (sheets of dried laver seaweed) and served in bite-size slices.

Levy, however, was craving curry and that was what she got.

Both the girl chatted happily, tasting each other's lunch. Lucy then noticed a familiar guy sitting behind Levy with long black hair and noticely a lot of piercings. It seems like he was eating by himself. Jellal and Gray nowhere to be seen.

"Hey Levy," Lucy started, interrupting the blunnett's sentence, "Isn't that Gajeel behind you?"

Levy whip her around so fast that Lucy could feel the air pass by her face.

"L-Lu-chan! It is."

"Why do you look so suprised Levy? You should go talk to him. I'll be fine."

"B-But Lu-chaaaan!"

"Go!"

Levy stood up carrying her tray with her and sat across from Gajeel who looked up in suprise, in the middle of stuffing his mouth with food.

They both blinked. No one said anything as Levy picked up her spoon and began chewing her food down.

The two looked so awkward yet comfortable with each other's prescence. Lucy finished up her lunch, secretly waved Levy goodbye and wished her good luck before leaving the Student Life Center.

Looking at the school map, Lucy decided to check out the school library.

* * *

 **A/N: Yup so check out my website! Please x))**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **P.S. I know I'm going slow with the story. But I need to set up the background. Don't worry though, school is starting for them soon~**

 **P.P.S. I'll start updating Mondays only after this chapter xD Cause it's slow...**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello Monday!**

 **I'm sort of finish setting the background for the story. Sort of xD**

 **I don't really know how many chapters I'm going to do for this story, but I'll do my best to make each chapter nice, long, and interesting for you!**

* * *

 _"Mhmm this is good, don'tcha think so too?" A young girl sits on a chair in front of the table for the tea party hosted by her and all her friends._

 _"Let's see here, there's tea and snacks! Oh oh, I'll pour the tea for you!"_

 _"Is it delicious?"_

 _"Haha, I'm glad!"_

 _Burning house. There's flames bursting out from the windows._

 _"Mommy! Daddy!"_

 _It's hot. I can't breathe. You can do it, Lucy. You can do it. Wait for Mommy and Daddy to come..._

 _Luce, you can do it. Just a little bit more, Luce. They're coming._

 _...I'm coming..._

* * *

It was finally the day all of Magnolia Academy students were waiting for. Orientation and the classes they will be put in and the chance to make new friends!

Lucy had already received her class schedule, but homeroom classroom will be announced on the bulletin board which Lucy wil see once she arrives at the stadium.

Since Lucy is a triple threat, her classes even out. But as for Levy who was categorized in Intelligent, she would have two Intelligence classes instead of one. For example, a student who is categorized in pillar 2 will have double the classes instead of another student who specializes in pillar 1. It's sort of more simple visually. If a person specializes in pillar 1, 2, or 3, they will be double the classes in which they specialize for. If a person does not specialize in pillar 1 but specializes in pillar 3, then they will have double the classes for pillar 3 but will only receive one class for pillar 1.

The system works that way.

But for Lucy since she specializes in all three, she has all three one classes, since she's a triple threat. It's a first for the school and they don't really know what to do with a triple threat since they never thought the day a triple threat would show up... or anyone that specialized in more than one category.

Orientation begins at 9am in the stadium. The principle will be calling up each student to give them their pin. Afterwards, students are expected to attend their Homeroom class. After Homeroom, studnets are expected to follow their individual schedules until the bell rings for the end of the day at 3pm. Well that last part was for a normal day. Since today is the first day of school, students will be given a brief introduction in class and will move onto the next class. The time limit for each class in thirty minutes while Homeroom is forty five minutes for the first day.

The uniform Lucy received contains two school colors: green and white. Green skirt, like the color of Magnolia's trees in the spring and summer time. White button up shirt with a plaid green and white tie. The blazer that is also forest green, but has white lines on the collar and the shoulder sleeves and also the wrists cuffs.

Still suffering from the summer heat, Lucy decided to wear her hair up in a ponytail with a red ribbon.

She doesn't know how long she's had the red ribbon but she has always had it with her.

It's weird. Red isn't even her favorite color. Her favorite color is pink.

But nevertheless, she always has had the ribbon. And she'll continue to keep the ribbon as something precious.

Lucy met up with the other girls in the hallway and exited the dorms together, deciding to not take the transportation to the stadium since it was crowded with girls trying to get to the stadium.

It wasn't a far walk since Erza liked to always be prompt and on time. The walk which is suppose to take fifteen minutes with their walking speed and google maps, turned out to be eight minutes with Erza's speed. Although her reason for wanting to get to the stadium is early is questionable since she seem to be looking for someone on the way there.

Nearing the stadium, which is north from the quad, it's surrounded by students lining up to get in. On both sides of the stadium is a large bulletin board with the labels: 1st year, 2nd year, and 3rd year on them.

"Let's go look at which Homeroom class we're in first." Cana led the way since Erza was too caught up in her search.

Lucy and Cana almost had to drag the remaining three girls to the bulletin board since their attention was focuse on something else. Finally, able to make it pass the students barrier and to just the right amount of distance from the board, Lucy was able to see where her Homeroom class will be in.

"Year 1 Class A." Voices behind her said, speaking her thoughts out loud.

Levy and Lucy squeal at the idea of spending Homeroom class together. Making the decision to get out of the crowd first, it was a strand of follow the leader as Erza made way for them. Finally able to breathe, the girls all hugged each other and said series of, "Please take care of me. I look forward to working with you."

 **ATTENTION STUDENTS. PLEASE PROCEED IMMEDIATELY TO THE STADIUM. THE ORIENTATION WILL BEGIN IN FIFTEEN MINUTES. I REPEAT. PLEASE PROCEED IMMEDIATELY TO THE STADIUM. ORIENTATION WILL BEGIN IN FIFTEEN MINUTES. THANK YOU.**

"We should start lining up." Juvia was the first one skipping through the stadium's stone doors and walking onto the football field, only turning briefly to wave the girls to hurry up.

"Is this our year?" Levy asked once they finally reached Juvia.

"Seems like it..." Cana took out a juice box from nowhere and began drinking from it.

"W-Where did you take that from Cana...!" Lucy asked look a wlook of astonishment and suspicion because the juice box brand looked unfamiliar.

"I'll never tell, Lucy." Cana winked, grinning wickedly as if she was up to something.

"Hah?"

 **FOR THOSE WHO ARE HAVING TROUBLE FINDING YOUR YEARS: 1ST YEARS IS ON MY RIGHT. 2ND YEARS IS IN THE CENTER, MIDDLE. AND 3RD YEARS IS ON MY LEFT. PLEASE ARRANGE YOURSELVES AS SO. ORIENTATION WILL BEGIN IN LESS THAN TEN MINUTES. THANK YOU.**

"Good. We're in the correct position to view the stage." Erza nodded to herself, already thinking of paths she can take to walk up on stage and receive her pin smoothly without tripping or making a scene.

"Hey girls," Gray walked up, standing beside Lucy with his hands in his pockets. "'Morning Lucy."

"Good morning, Gray. What Homeroom class are you in?"

"Year 1 Class A."

"Juvia and friends are in that classroom as well! Let's work hard and get along this year." Juvia replied for Lucy, slightly pushing Lucy to the side so she can receive Gray's attention.

"Ah...yeah."

Gajeel had quietly stood next to Levy, muttering a "Hey" before closing his eyes and crossing his arms. The stance he took was a bit frightening on the outside to anyone who didn't know Gajeel as a person. But for Levy, she simply smiled and said, "Good morning."

As for Erza and Jellal, it was like they've been friends for many years. They didn't seem fluster at all as they greeted each other and exchanged information about their Homeroom class. However, on the inside, that's a completely, whole different story. Erza was trying hard not to interrogate him with too many personal questions. She didn't want to come off weird or stalkerish. Needless to say, Jellal was having the same problem as the scarlet haired girl next to him. He wanted to bombarded with questions such as, "What pillar?" "Are you single?" "Do you like me?" "Can we-"

Jellal shook his head to get rid of those thoughts. It was too soon. They had barely met two days ago yet it was like they have known each other their whole lives. Everytime he looked at her, she became more prettier before his eyes. It was hard not to keep staring at her. But he had to turn away before she notice or Erza may think strangely of him. And he definitely did not want that. Especially since it seems like he's drawn towards her.

 **ORIENTATION IS BEGINNING. FIRST WE'LL HAVE THE PRINCIPAL GIVE A SPEECH WELCOMING NEW AND RETURNING STUDENTS. THEN WE'LL PROCEED TO CALLING EACH STUDENT UP TO RECEIVE THE PIN. PLEASE GIVE YOUR ATTENTION TO THE PRINCIPAL OF MAGNOLIA ACADEMY.**

The principal speech was long, and boring, and dry. He dragged on his speech for an hour before finally ending with a, "I look forward to seeing Magnolia Academy grow and shape leaders as yourselves this upcoming you. Thank you."

The students applaud and cheered loudly as if they were at a concert for their favorite band.

 **Now we'll begin. Student name called, please walk up the stage, receive your pin from the principal and head to your pillar.**

 **"Anamae Abacan. Academy of the Arts."**

The second and third year students were already divided at the pillars, waiting for new freshmen to join their pillar cheered loudly when each student was announced.

 **"Cana Alberona. Academy of the Arts."**

Just like how the 2nd and 3rd year cheered, the 1st years cheered louder for their fellow classmate.

 **"Natsu Dragneel. Athletic."**

The crowd was silence, waiting for the student to claim their pin. After repeating the student's name a few more times, the principal moved on.

 **"Jellal Fernandes. Intelligence."**

 **"Gray Fullbuster. Academy of the Arts."**

"Really? I didn't see that coming." Lucy let out a giggle.

 **"Juvia Lockster. Academy of the Arts."**

"Waaaah! Juvia is so happy to be in the same pillar as Gray-sama! Juvia wonders if we'll progress faster now."

 **"Wendy Marvel. Intelligence."**

"Hey, hey, isn't that the girl that skipped grades level?" A girl whisper beside the group.

"Look, she's so small!"

 **"Levy McGarden. Intelligence."**

 **"Gajeel Redfox. Academy of the Arts."**

 **"Erza Scarlet. Athletic."**

As names continue on of people Lucy did not know, she began to zone out until she realized she was the last person standing in front of the stage.

 **"And lastly, Lucy Heartfilia. A Triple Threat."**

Lucy shyly made her way up stage, feeling conscious of the many eyes on her.

 **Thank you.**

 **ORIENTATION HAS ENDED. PLEASE REPORT TO YOUR HOMEROOM CLASS.**

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! See you next Monday!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello Monday! I'm officially back on the K-drama cycle lol... Right now I'm watching 'W-Two worlds' and 'Doctor Crush' and also 'Uncontrollably Fond' & 'Let's Fight Ghost' - All readlly good dramas ! The feels tho xD**

 **Here's chapter 5!**

* * *

 _Luce... I love you. I know I'm not suppose to..._

 _You're my bestfriend, the one I can count on... but you're also my everything..._

 _It's hot, why is there fire? "Lucy? Where are you?!"_

 _The fires have spread throughout the mansion, finally reaching a young blond girl's room. Flames have blocked their escape routes: the windows and the door. Footsteps are hurriedly heading to this room._

 _Just a little bit more, Lucy... Hang on just a bit-_

 _Finally, the doors to the room burst open._

 _"Mommy! Daddy!"_

 _The young girl runs to her parents arms, and are rushed out the room._

 _I... I couldn't protect you. But..._

 _I'll protect you this time... Luce..._

* * *

By now, Lucy was getting used to waking up from the same dream so she didn't wake up startle like before. But she was still hot and sweaty.

Her hazy dreams are now becoming more clearer. She still has no idea who it is that's talking to her in the dream, but that person's voice is slowly revealing more and more memories and dreams to her. She can now see and know what's going on in her surroundings better than the first time she had the dream.

It was strange. Growing up, there wasn't that many kids around her age so she found it difficult to make any friends. So it came off as strange to her when in her dreams, she had a bestfriend. She would have definitely remember her bestfriend. She wouldn't have forgotten. Her dreams felt like memories mixed in a dream. It was just a dream, yet everything felt so real.

The flames scorched the space in her dream, hot to be around, and definitely hot to touch. It was like real fire.

Lucy was only five years old when the Heartfilia mansion burned down to ashes and nothingness, only leaving behind a destroyed home. The only things she had with her was her memories, her parents, the workers, and a trauma.

Being trapped in a small place surrounded by flames and smoke have become a trauma for Lucy. She can no longer be around fire for more than a minute, or else she'll start coughing roughly and then lose consciousness.

It was especially hard for her yesterday in her chemistry class to discover that she'll have to learn how to use a burner for most of her lab activities. Hopefully she could find a partner who wouldn't mind doing the fire part.

Today was finally the long awaited first official day of the semester and her first day attending Magnolia Academy. Excitement rush through her body as she got dressed in the school's uniform and placing the golden pin in the middle of the tie. Her uniform matched her well, not too small around the bust area and her thighs and not too big on her sleeves and stomach area. In addition, what she liked the most about the uniform was the skirt. It wasn't long and traditional like other academies where skirts came resting on top of the girls' knees, no. Ew. Magnolia's skirt uniforms reached mid-thigh for girls.

After the orientation, she had received her class schedule and was amazed at being able to take two classes besides Homeroom with Levy. They had agreed to meet up in front of the girls' dormitory and would head to breakfast in the cafeteria from there. Lucy spotted her pig nose backpack, mint color with white spots on the kitchen's table. After checking for all her neccessities, she grabbed the room's key and stuffed it into the hiden pocket on the inside of the backpack, heading past Levy and Erza's rooms.

Suprisingly, Gajeel was also outside of the dorms, waiting impatiently. Lucy concluded that he was waiting for Levy. The two had gotten closer over the course of two days since they met. Erza thought their friendship was one to envy, but she also had her own friendship going on with Jellal, which was going a lot smoother than Levy and Gajeel's. But, they both do look close.

Gajeel is a quiet, terrifying silent man. He has a dangerous aura and rough words, but his eyes give away everything. Maybe Lucy is the only one who has noticed it. But when he's teasing Levy, commenting about her petite size and calling her 'shrimp', his words and actions may seem tough and rough, but his eyes are laughing. He enjoys making a rise out of Levy, making her fluster.

Truth be told, Lucy was also jealous of the quick growing relationships going around her. Levy and Gajeel. Erza and Jellal. Heck even Juvia and Gray are getting closer whether Gray admits it or not.

Gray tries to escape from Juvia's arms and attention, but honestly, he likes the attention he's getting from the blunette. He's just fluster that Juvia is really daring and optimistic. Juvia is really an admiring person.

Even though she can be creepy and stalkerish, Lucy was sure a lot of girls envied her as well. To be able to be open with her crush, to chase Gray even when he's reject her many times (in the course of two days), to be able to never give up, to stay optimistic; Lucy envied that side of her. Juvia was cute in her own way. And she has a really nice figure and face to top it off.

Lucy was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't realize someone was speaking to her. "Whaa...?" She blinked, noticing Gajeel peering at her.

"I said, what's taking the girls so long."

She shrugs, checking the time again. She had only been waiting for a little less than ten minutes. The girls still had ten more minutes to get ready in time for the set time they had all agreed on. Lucy was just early since she never liked being late or being that person that everyone has to wait for. Nope, Lucy prefered to arrive early rather than late even if she was the first one and would have to wait for everyone else. She preferred it that way.

"You're ten minutes early. Levy won't be done until it's almost time."

Gajeel shrug, a similar shrug to Lucy's and continued his stance. Crossing his arms and leaning against the statue.

"Who said anything about that shrimp." Gajeel replied nonchalantly, not looking at Lucy.

A corner of Lucy's lip upwards while she try hard not to showcase a smile to Gajeel at his obviousness. But she decided to play along anyways, knowing boys love their games.

"Oh really? Then who are you waiting for?"

"Juvia... an-"

"WHAT?!" Lucy spun towards Gajeel, both her hands up in the air. "JUVIA? DON'T GO THERE, MISTER. JUVIA LIKES GRAY. AND WHAT ABOUT LEVY? HOW COULD YOU JUST-"

"Chill bunny girl. I didn't finish what I was going to say. I was going to say Juvia _and_ Levy." Gajeel said, not at all bothered at the blonde girl's suddent outburst.

"But why Juvia too? Ah I see, so you can let Gray know that she's coming? Is that why? Gosh I didn't know Gray was such a jer-"

Gajeel interrupted Lucy the second time, "No. Juvia is a childhood friend."

"Oh I see. I see. Wait what? Juvia's your childhood friend? But that's so unlikely...? She's so ... this. And you're so that..."

"What is that suppose to mean?" Gajeel said in a roughr voice.

"Nothing. I'm just suprised."

Gajeel shifted his stand a little bit, but didn't say anything.

They stood in silence for the next ten minutes, waiting for the girls. Until finally, Cana opened the door, yawning.

"Morning Cana!" Lucy said cheerfully.

"Ow Lucy, don't talk so loud. And mornin'..." Cana yawned once again, covering her mouth.

"Why are you so tired?"

"Erza kept me up all night, saying she wanted to have a one on one woman talk. And everytime I showed signs of falling asleep, she'd shake me awake. Funny cause she seem like a person who has a set bedtime..." Cana leaned against the statue beside Lucy, "I'm resting my eyes for a bit."

Juvia was the next to step out... well more like skip out. She is in a good mood, humming happily. She even let out a suprise gasp and half ran to air hug Gajeel who had turned to stare down at her.

"Did Gajeel come to wait for Levy?" The blunette beamed up at the man.

"N-No!"

Lucy couldn't help but stare and listen to the two's conversation. They looked odd together. Juvia was too bright and optimistic while Gajeel was dark and brooding. It was also the first Lucy has seen Gajeel lose himself, becoming flustered. She didn't think he had that kind of side to him seeing as he's always serious.

"Ah then why did you come?"

Juvia had dropped the hug and stood politely by Gajeel's side as he stood there, shifting on his feet. "Okay, maybe I did come for Levy. But you're here too so that's good."

Lucy's eyes widened and she could feel her mouth dropped at Gajeel's unexpecting answer. He was short and to the point with her but with Juvia, it was like he had no walls and was friendlier with her. Actions and words wise.

"Haha Gajeel, you're still the same since the last time Juvia saw you."

"Well it wasn't too long ago..."

Juvia stopped their conversation, noticing Lucy's stare. So she stared at the blonde until Lucy blinked back to normal. "Ah Juvia... Good morning."

"Good morning to you too, Lucy." Juvia slightly bow, politely. "Is there something the matter? You were staring at Gajeel and Juvia."

Remembering, Lucy shook her head out of the trance and gave them a slight smile. "Gajeel said you guys were childhood friends and I didn't believe him. But seeing at the way you guys interact with each other, it's obvious to say that you're good friends."

"Yes, Gajeel and Juvia are longtime friends." Juvia said proudly. "But Gajeel has never introduced me to Gray-sama... Juvia is sadden at this. But no matter, Juvia shall make up the time Juvia did not spend with Gray-sama."

"Good for you, Juvia! Show Gray that you're a great woman!"

Levy and Erza stepped out together, Levy stretching her arms. "Morning Lu-chan! Morning everybo-Gajeel! What are you doing here?"

Instead of responding, Gajeel shrug and walked towards the cafeteria. Lucy gave Levy a knowing smile and motion with her eyebrows at his disappearing figure.

"Ah... I'll go on ahead then."

Levy caught up to Gajeel, greeting him a good morning and Gajeel did the same. As the group started to walk behind the two, Gajeel turned back to make quick contact with Lucy, bringing his hand up behind him in a thumbs up.

Lucy smile, knowing that Gajeel and her had just crossed the line of acquaintances.

* * *

As the girls stepped into the homeroom, it was incredible loud, bustling with laughter and talk among the students. On the chalkboard were instructions to sit wherever the student chooses. Thankfully, the girls, a group of five were able to be seated next to each other in the left side front corner, away from the door and close to the large open windows. Lucy called dibs on the window seat. Erza sat in front of her. Cana sat behind her. Levy sat next to Lucy and Juvia sat behind of Levy.

Luckily for Gajeel, he managed to claim his spot in the desk next to Levy, on the other side of her. As for Jellal, Erza was saving him a seat beside her. She even glared at a classmate when he tried to greet the girls, practically announcing that he was going to sit in that particular spot. But Erza saved them and the seat from him, giving him a cold glare and he stumble a 'sorry' before heading back to his groupies on the other side of the classroom in the back seats.

Gray mumble an unhappy response at Juvia saving a seat for him behind her so that he would be included into the group as well.

During the time they waited for Homeroom to begin, they started comparing classes with each other.

Lucy was the first person to go, saying each of her classes, waiting for a response from any one of them to indicate that they were going to be in the same class.

 **Homeroom Class - Year 1 Class A**

 **Period 1 - Advance Academy of the Arts**

 **Period 2 - Athletics**

 **Period 3 - Mathematics**

 **Period 4 - Intelligence**

 **Lunch**

 **Period 5 - Chemistry**

 **Period 6 - Group Dynamics**

"Oh? Group dynamics? What is that?" Cana asked questioningly. Lucy doubted Cana was even awake during the classroom moving they had. "I forgot what it is."

Levy wasted no time answering, "Group dynamics is where we learn the fundamental skills of working together! Since we're all in different categories, this class is meant for us to learn more about each and also how to work in a team."

"Interesting. I am looking forward to it." Erza glanced at her class schedule, trying to see if she had any classes in common with Lucy. "Oh. I have group dynamics for six period as well, Lucy. I look forward to it."

Levy proudly shared her schedule to the group as well.

 **Homeroom - Year 1 Class A**

 **Period 1 - Intelligence (Knowledge)**

 **Period 2 - Athletics**

 **Period 3 - Chemistry**

 **Period 4 - Group Dynamics**

 **Lunch**

 **Period 5 - Atheltics**

 **Period 6 - Mathematics**

"This is great, Lu-chan! I have second period with you." Levy cheered before turning over to the silent watching man beside her, "What about you Gajeel?"

"Hmph, you sure would like to know, wouldn't you Shrimp."

"Gajeel! I told you not to call me 'shrimp'!" Levy huffed, crossing her arms.

"Well since you insist, I'll tell you my schedule."

Lucy smiled knowingly at Gajeel, wiggling her eyebrows in which he responded with a small scowl, only for her to see.

 **Homeroom - Year 1 Class A**

 **Period 1 - Academy of the Arts (Metal)**

 **Period 2 - Mathematics**

 **Period 3 - Chemistry**

 **Period 4 - Group Dynamics**

 **Lunch**

 **Period 5 - Intelligence**

 **Period 6 - Athletics**

"Say Gajeel, what do you want to do with metal?" Levy asked curiously.

"I want to be a forgemaster. I like working with metal."

"That's pretty amazing that you already know what you wanna do."

"Hey ...! We have chemistry together. And-"

"That's a pretty bold thing for you to say, Levy. Especially this is the third you've met the guy." Cana smirked, drinking her juicebox.

Lucy let out a laugh at Levy's red face. "T-That's n-not what I meant!"

"Very smooth, Levy. Getting the point across." Erza congratulated the flustered blunette.

Juvia cleared her voice, catching their attention and saving Levy from anymore teasing.

 **Homeroom - Year 1 Class A**

 **Period 1 - Chemistry**

 **Period 2 - Mathematics**

 **Period 3 - Group Dynamics**

 **Period 4 - Academy of the Arts (Art)**

 **Lunch**

 **Period 5 - Athletics**

 **Period 6 - Intelligence**

"Gray-sama, what is your schedule?" Juvia passed the turn onto Gray immediately after she finished with hers.

"W-What Juvia! We have questions! What do you do with art?"

"Ah Juvia does many things, specializing with painting and sewing!" Turning back to Gray, "Now Gray-sama, your turn."

Gray hadn't had the chance to look at his schedule, yet he had a bad feeling at what he was about to see.

 **Homeroom - Year 1 Class A**

 **Period 1 - Mathematics**

 **Period 2 - Intelligence**

 **Period 3 - Group Dynamics**

 **Period 4 - Academy of the Arts (Scultping)**

 **Lunch**

 **Period 5 - Chemistry**

 **Period 6 - Athletics**

"Lucy and Gray has _chemist-_ " Levy wasn't able to finish her sentence, receiving a soft slap from Lucy and a chill behind her. Turning around, Juvia was glaring at Lucy, challenge in her eyes. "Uh I mean, what can we do you know? It's not like we got to choose what classes to take together."

"Don't worry, Juvia. I'll keep an eye on Gray so doesn't do anything bad." Lucy said reassuringly. She became relief when Juvia nodded, her earlier glare, softening up.

"Juvia will be grateful of Lucy. Thank you."

Gray simply crossed his arms, staring out the window, ignoring them, without a care-

"G-Gray-sama! Y-Your-"

Juvia's screech caught Gray's attention and turned back to see fourteen pair of eyes staring back at him. Not sure what was going on, he rubbed his neck, trying to find something to say.

"Gray! Your shirt!"

Gray questioningly looked at a fluster Levy. Gajeel sat beside her, shaking his head while Jellal facepalm himself.

"What?"

Erza stood up, making her way towards Gray, standing in front of him. "Gray, I am disappointed in you. I had no idea you were this kind of person. But don't worry, I'll right your wrongs."

"What are you even talking about?!" Gray was increasingly becoming frustrated at their lack of responses.

"Gray, you're not wearing a shirt." Cana bluntly said, sipping her juice.

"What nons- GAH you're right! Where did it go?"

"Gray, what are you saying? It's your shirt!" Lucy covered her eyes while taking peeks here and there at his broad chest. "And wow... You even have a tattoo there..."

Gray stood up, looking under desks and chairs for his shirt. After a long time of looking, Gray had managed to find it under the teacher's desk.

"How did it get there?" Erza asked intriguely.

"I don't know."

Frustrated by Gray's vague response, Erza stood up and took a step from her seat towards Gray. Jellal managed to stop her and calmed her down into settling back into her seat.

"It's true, " Jellal began. "Gray has this habit of stripping his clothes, most of the time his shirt, whenever he's nervous or excited. In the years I've been hanging around with him, he's always done it. It's just a habit he got from when he was younger. He's not a perv or anything. So try to understand him, alright? And be prepared to see him strip at the most randomest of times. Also he loses his clothes a lot."

"That's so weird..." Lucy started slowly, unsure what to say.

"Aw Gray-sama, Juvia will protect your body from eyes who wants to take Gray-sama away from Juvia!"

"Augh Juvia! I don't need the protection!"

"But Gray, I had no idea you belong to the Art field. Sculpture huh?"

Gray smirked, flipping his bangs, "I'm the best of the best at sculpting and especially ice sculpting.

"Cool. I'd want to see it someday."

Gray motioned Cana to share her schedule. Just a little bit after Cana finished her schedule, the teacher walked in, announcing Homeroom was about to begin.

The group stopped talking, and faced the front, focusing their attention on the teacher.

"Good morning Homeroom class Year 1 Class A." The white-haired teacher said with much enthusiasm. "My name is Mirajane Strauss but feel free to call me whatever you like. Now, let's begin Homeroom by introducing ourselves one by one starting from you over there near the door."

"I-I... Hello! My name is Anamae Abacan! I'm from Hargeon. Nice to meet you!" The dark purple hair girl sat back down in her seat, covering her face.

As names were said, and classmates were introduced, Lucy grew bored listening to them since she would be the last to go in her group based on her chosen seat. Every so and then, she'd zoom out and zoom back in catching a few names before zooming back out.

Finally, the introductions finally reached the group. Lucy straighten and focused her attention on the dark blue haired girl seating behind Gray.

"H-Hello." She said in the quietest voice. Lucy had to strain her ear to hear her. "My name is Wendy Marvel. Please take good care of me."

"Hey, I'm Gray Fullbuster."

"I am Juvia Lockster." Juvia went to bow when she forgot to mention something. Tugging on Gray's arm, she pulled him up standing beside her. "Gray-sama is mine. Thank you." Juvia continued on bowing and sat down.

"Good morning, my name is Levy McGarden. I love books. Thank you."

"Hello class, my name is Jellal Fernandes."

Erza stood up suddenly, growing aware of the many eyes on her. Unlike her usual strong voice, her voice was currently trembling and she was stuttering uncontrollably. "H-He-Hello. I-I am Erza Scarlet. N-Nice to me-meet you."

Erza Scarlet did have a weakness. Although she is strong will and strong physcially, she has a terrible case of stage fright.

"Hi, my name is Lucy Heartfilia. Nice to meet you."

"Yo, Cana Alberona here."

Lucy waited for the next person after Cana to introduce themselves but it was silent. Looking, Lucy could see that there was no one seating behind her.

"Hmm, it seems like we have one student absent. Alright, keep going."

After three students introduced themselves, Teacher Mirajane marked down the absent student. "Natsu Dragneel?" After moments of silence, Mirajane closed her attendence book and smiled.

"Now that we've all introduced ourselves, I would like to mention that the seat you are sitting in will be your seat for the rest of the semester. Now, let's get started with Homeroom."

Teacher Mirajane turned to the board and began writing down words. When she finished, she turned back to the class.

"As you can see, I've written down five simple questions. Answer the questions and we'll share at the end of class. I'll also be collecting them for points. As you're answering the question, I'll be writing down your seats. You're free to socialize among yourselves but get the questions done."

Lucy copied down the questions on the board to her piece of paper.

 _1\. Why are you attending Magnolia Academy? Do you like it so far? Questions, Comments, Concerns?_

 _2\. What are you looking forward to this semester?_

 _3\. Have you made friends already?_

 _4\. Your favorite movie, music, book, etc..._

 _5\. Your favorite food/dessert/drink?_

These were easy questions but it took Lucy quite a while to write them since she had so much to write about. And she also was sure that Teacher Mirajane would read all the answers.

When Homeroom finally ended, true to her word, Teacher Mirajane collected the papers and bid them farewell.

"You know, Lu-chan. I noticed that you don't have a specialize category in the Academy of the Arts pillar. What does that mean? AND AW I thought I'd have more classes with you. But it turns out we'll only have one."

"I'm not sure, Levy. But I guess I'll find out. See you in second period."

The group split, going their seperate ways, promising to meet with each other at lunch.

Lucy wasn't also sure what she was going to be placed in. But she did have a hunch it would be writing.

"Ah Welcome to class Miss Lucy Heartfilia. My name is Capricorn. Take a seat while we wait for more students to come."

Lucy fidget around in her seat waiting for the students to sit.

"Now that everyone's here, I'd like to introduce myself again. Hello, my name is Capricorn. Each of you will be divided into three categories based on your schedule. This is Aquarius, she is in charge of the Art field inculdes: Sculpting, painting, drawing, designing, sewing... etc. Next to her is Libra, and she overlooks the Theatre and performance field. And I, Capricorn, overlooks the written literature field. Now, based on your schedule, please follow your instructors. Aquarius and Libra will show you your classrooms as of today. My students please stay here with me."

The students began shuffling out of their seats while some, like Lucy, remained seating.

"Once again, welcome to the written literature class. In my class, you'll be focusing on writing and reading all different kinds of literature from Shakespeare to modern. In addition, you'll have to be very good at writing and have a creative imagination."

Capricorn took out a stack of papers, "This is your syllabus. Take it with you. Read it, sign it, and bring it back with you tomorrow. Now, this is your honesty form. Sign it, stating that you will be honest about any work you will produce in this class. Plagiarism is not an option. If you caught cheating or stealing someone's else work without citations, you will be kicked out of this class. Understood?"

The class response was a mixture of 'yes' and nods.

"That's all I have for you. Feel free to socialize among yourselves until the bell ring for the next class."

* * *

The next few classes before lunch was a blur. Lucy made a mental note to look over the stack of papers she received from each class later. Walking into the cafeteria, Lucy spotted her group right away, barely settling down with their lunch trays.

"Ah Lu-chan! How was class... Oh wait, I have someone to introduce you guys to." Levy waved the blunette girl over to the table. "Guys, this is Wendy. We have her for Homeroom and she's in my Intelligence class. She's super smart too! Get this, Wendy is twelve! That means she skipped grades. That's amazing. Here, Wendy, sit." Levy scooted over to make room for Wendy who sat down shyly.

"Nice to meet you."

"How was your guys' classes?"

"Juvia is so happy that she will be in the same classroom as Gray-sama. Juvia is also loving all her classes so far. Instructor Aquarius is a very passionate teacher of the art field. Juvia is looking forward to the classes Instructor Aquarius will be teaching."

"How about your Intelligence class, Levy?"

"Very exciting! Teacher Gem is so smart and Teacher Mini is full of expressions. I don't think I'll get bored in that class. Both teachers are so motivated and inspirational. What do you think Wendy?"

"Um... I'm definitely looking forward to learning about the history of the guilds. It is said that long ago, before civilization, there things such as guilds where mages joined together to do missions and help people. That's very interesting. It was said that they lived during the Dragon and dinosaur era until eventually they became extinct."

"Mhm mages, huh?" Lucy thought about it carefully, a story idea coming to mind.

They continued laughing, telling each other about their classes until the bell finally rang for fifth period.

Gray managed to get away from Juvia and walked with Lucy to their next class together. "So chemistry, huh? Are you any good at this sceincey stuff?"

"Quite a bit... But I can't do fire."

"What does that mean?"

The two stopped in front of the door leading into the chemistry lab room. "It means that I'm pyrophobic."

Without waiting to see or hear Gray's response, Lucy pushed through the door and sat in the third row. A few moments after, Gray followed Lucy and sat in the seat next to her.

Lucy tried to ignore the fact that she had just disclosed her fears and weakness to a person she barely knew.

"It's okay, you know? I can handle the fire part of the experiment. Thanks for telling me."

Before Lucy can respond, the teacher for the class walked in, carrying yet another large stack of stapled papers.

"Good evening class, this is chemistry class. I am Teacher Scorpio. WE ARE going to be going over the syllabus and I'll be talking about the lab activities we'll be doing this semester... Now let's get- OH my bad, I see that we have Triple Threat Lucy Heartfilia in this class, yes, yes. Very nice. Miss Heartfilia, will you stay and speak to me after class?"

"Huh? Why..."

"Don't worry, you didn't anything wrong. WE ARE just going to be talking about some things."

"Okay..."

"Right, now class, WE ARE going to begin."

* * *

"Teacher Scorpio, you wanted to see me?"

"Yes, and that's why class ended early. Let's wait for the students to leave the classroom."

As the students shuffle out of class, she received stares and questioningly looks.

"Now, it's my understanding that you're pyrophobic? Is that correct? Fear of fire?"

"Yes, it's true. It was developed after a traumatic experience."

"Yes, well, that'll be a bit problematic for my class. See, I do experiments with fire. And with you being like this, how will you complete the lab portion?"

"I can do anything else. I just can't look, hear, smell, and feel the fire. I can't be in close range with it either, but once the burner is off, I'll be fine. And if you're worried about no students wanting to partner up with me then you are worrying for nothing Teacher. Gray said he'll be my partner. I've told him about my phobia."

"I see. Well you may go. I understand. I'll try to minimize the use of fire though."

"Thank you very much, Mr. Scorpio."

Lucy excused herself and rushed out the classroom where she found Gray waiting, leaning against the opposite wall.

"Gray? Why did you wait?"

"Why did he call you?" Gray said, ignoring Lucy's question.

"He wanted to talk to me about the use of fire in the experiments. I told him you didn't mind being my partner. And he said he will try to minimize the use of fire."

"Alrighty. See you after class then."

"See you."

* * *

Right off the bat, Group Dynamics was a class tha showcased the importance of teamwork. In order to understand each other more, there were multiple ice breakers being played. Teacher Aries had said that the rest of the week will be full of ice breakers in order to learn more about each other.

Throughout the class, Teacher Aries had asked the class whether a student name 'Natsu Dragneel' ever came in. The student stayed absent until the end of the class. Lucy had heard that name several times throughout the day. And she wonder if he was a special student or something but quickly realized that attendence was also an important factor in education. Specifically in these classes that attendence is a huge part of the grade. How will a person ever learn about teamwork if they're never here?

As quick as a blink of an eye, classes were over for the day. Lucy quickly texted the girls saying she'll be exploring the school library for a bit and will meet them up back at the dorms before dinner.

Being the first day of classes, there was almost no students occupying the three story library. Lucy was free to roam, looking at each row carefully and making mental notes to herself of certain titles she liked. At some point, she winded up at a table with stacks of books accompanying her.

Soon, Lucy looked out the window, noticing the sun quickly setting, the moon ready to take its place. She hurriedly placed the books on the moving cart for the librarians to organize it and took off towards her dorms. Lucy barely missed the shuttle to her dorms, so she would have to wait for another one coming in two minutes.

Zipping up her backpack, she felt her shoulder bump against someone. "Sorry." She said without looking at the person.

"It's alright..." The person kept walking. After he had left, Lucy noticed a keychain on the ground.

Holding the keychain, it looked like half of a heart surrounded and outline in flames. On closer speculation, it looked like the space between her right hand thumb and index finger, without the flames... or at least she hoped it wasn't flames. It's hard to describe it.

When Lucy finally gathered up her senses to call out to the person who dropped it, he was gone.

She recognized the keychain from somewhere... but she couldn't pinpoint it.

* * *

Lucy had decided to ask Levy about the keychain, but before she could leave her room, Levy came barging in, announcing she was early for once.

"Lu-chan, where did you get that?!"

"Huh what?"

"THAT!"

Levy grabbed the keychain, dangling in front of both of the girls' faces.

"Someone dropped it near the shuttle. They were gone before I could call out to them. But what is that?"

"Lu-chan, how could you forget. It's the Fairy Tail mark. It's kind of like their symbol."

"Yes, but what's Fairy Tail again?"

"Fairy Tail is one of the official guilds back when mages existed."

...

...

...

...

.

"I'm sorry, what?" Lucy blinked, not believing what she had just heard.

"We talked about it in my Intelligence class today. Fairy Tail was once an official guild. Their motto was that 'We're comrades. Family.' This keychain, is the guild's emblem. The mark would be tattooed on a mage to identify them with the guild."

"I'm sorry, what?" Lucy stood up, grabbing the keychain. "Are you saying that this keychain is valuable and can be precious?"

"Yes Lu-chan. It looks like it's the orginal one as well. Whoever lost this would be devastated."

"...WHAT DO I DO LEVY?"

"Well where did you get it?" Levy asked, admiring the kerychain's structure.

"I found it on the ground after a guy bumped into me."

"Well what did he look like? If he was on campus, maybe he goes to the academy."

Lucy began pacing back and forth. "I didn't see what he looked like, I was too busy zipping up my backpack."

"And it would be too dangerous to leave this in the hands of someone else. This could be worth millions seeing as this looks like an artifact."

"OHMYGOSH LEVY."

"Well for now, let's tuck it away. For sure, that person probably got a good look at you, or can at least recognize you. So let's hope he searches for you instead."

Lucy gently grabbed the keychain, placing it inside her jewelry box.

"I hope he comes. I don't want to responsible for it."

The girls stood there in silence before Levy let out a burst of giggles, "But Lucy, you're so lucky. You managed to pick up a Fairy Tail mark emblem."

"Please don't joke about this, Levy."

"Hmmmm let's not worry about that and get dinner. I'm starving!"

Levy was already out of Lucy's room before Lucy could even stand up. Taking a look once more at the box, she let out a sigh and locked up her room.

"Just my luck..."

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Review xD Please tell me what you think?**

 **P.S. This chapter was long huh?**

 **See you next Monday.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello hello! Happy Monday and welcome to Chapter 6!**

 **School is starting back again on Auguest 22nd for me. I think Mondays definitely work the best for me. And I do like uploading on Mondays since most people hate Mondays xD SO seeing an update may make you happy for like the amount of time it takes for you to read the chapter.**

 **If anything, I'll update you guys on my schedule. Without further ado, here's the chapter~**

* * *

 _A young girl is happily roaming the gardens, jumping and laughing of joy. It was the only thing she had asked for in a while. She had wants to spend quality time with both her parents since most days her father was a busy business man and it was usually her mother that spent time with._

 _"Lucy, dear, will you come here? I have someone to introduce you to." Hearing the last part, the girl known as Lucy, rushed to where her mother stood from her chair on the balcony._

 _Walking up the four short steps, she noticed something behind her mother's back. Her father sat on a chair across from the table decorated with finger sanwiches, small cakes, tarts, and tea. He continues reading the daily newspaper even as Lucy walked up to her mother, questioning as to what her mother had wanted._

 _As Lucy stood there, she can feel her father's gaze hiding from behind the newspaper, trying hard to not let Lucy know he was watching._

 _"WHAT is it Mommy?"_

 _"Close your eyes, sweetheart... Alright, you can open them now."_

 _-GASPS-_

 _"Oh Mommy, thank you."_

 _Lucy greeted her new friend, "Hello, how do you do? My name is Lucy." She smiled and smiled even wider when she received a shy toothy smile in return._

 _LUCY... do you remember? You were always there when I needed you... but I couldn't be there for you when you needed me..._

 _Flames are everywhere. They surround the little girl under the table, trembling, sobbing. Scared, Lucy dare to not move. Because if she did, she'll get burn..._

 _So this time, Ill be there for you... Lucy, my love, my angel. Luce, my best friend, my everything..._

* * *

Even though it was only the first week of school, Lucy found herself becoming more tired each day as her Teachers from different classes start to go into more depth and detail on what is required in order to pass the class.

The class she worried most about was mathematics. Mathematics, unlike other classes that frequently has classmates partnering up for each other, as the semester drags on, tends to become more strict and many people start to show their dark side.

Their dark side meaning the ones who struggle with math, takes the easy way out by seeking out students who did well on their homework and tests. Lucy just hope she wouldn't be caught with people like those.

On top of that, Lucy had to also worry about finding the guy who dropped the Fairy Tail key chain. She didn't have time to think about the fire lab experiments that will be going on until next week.

Sure she wasn't able to get a good look at the guy, but she was hoping that if she keep going to the same shuttle at around the same time she met him, then she would run into him. But, she hasn't. In addition, even though she didn't know what he looked like, but she knew what he sounded like. However, she was growing more anxious and nervous as the days increase.

After Levy reveal to her what the keychain was and how precious it was, Lucy started doing research on it.

The first model of the keychain was first created centuries ago, back to the beginning of when that particular guild was created. The particular design was created by the first master of the guild, Mavis Vermillion whose motto was basically 'If Fairies had tails or not' and later was adapted to the name Fairy Tail. It was around the third master who taught the guild and the mages about the importance of family and comrades. Fairy Tail is family. Fairy Tail are full of comrades who'll stick by each other's side no matter what the circumstance or situations.

As Lucy delve deeper into her research, she found herself becoming more and more interested in the guild called Fairy Tail and the idea that mages used to live so long ago. During Intelligence class when the teacher went over details about the time period before human population, Lucy paid extra close attention. Afterwards, Lucy would keep doing her own research on the mages time period. She could feel herself become obsess with it.

Even when she's trying to write chapters to her novel, at some point, it spins into a whole other direction, one including mages and guilds and dragons.

It had been weeks since she last encounter the boy who dropped the keychain. During the time, Lucy began thinking.

 _What if it wasn't even his keychain to begin with?_

 _What if he just happened to be passing by and hadn't dropped anything?_

 _What if the keychain was meant for her? Like the world was giving her a hint at something..._

* * *

Lucy had begun realizing that if she hadn't met the boy seeking for his missing keychain the past few weeks, then maybe she wasn't ever going to meet him again. And so today, she'll be using the keychain for herself.

She easily loses her key to her room since it wasn't attatch to anything. So they keychain and the key is a perfect combination together.

After all, finder keepers, loser weepers.

Lucy locked the door to her room with her newly decorated key and stuff it into the hidden pocket of her backpack. The girls had told each other on their group message that they would be late to breakfast today since for personal reasons, Homeroom class was cancelled. Which meant most of them will be sleeping in.

Most of them; but not Lucy. She's planning on getting a head start at studying for all her classes since midterm comes around in three more weeks.

Like any functional person, Lucy need her every morning strawberry smoothie top with freshly cut strawberries and handwhip creme. Luckily she had become friends with the chefs at the cafeteria on morning duty so she was able to drink her smoothie every morning without fail.

She had actually been thinking what she would like for breakfast this morning. Yesterday she had rice and the day before she had some. As Lucy gets on the shuttle, she continues thinking about what kind of breakfast she should have.

A person sat beside her without asking for permission. Distracted from her thoughts, Lucy looked around to see if the shuttle had filled up with passengers without her noticing. Nope. It was just her and the person next to her and the driver.

Lucy hadn't actually gotten a good at the person before she turns and prepares to tell them off when she stopped before she could begin.

"G-Gray!"

"Yo!" Gray draped his arms on the ledge of the seat nonchalantly, giving Lucy a grin.

"What are you doing here?!"

"Can you please not yell so loud in the morning?" Gray paused, "And I got on the last stop. I was just wondering around when I say you and thought 'I need to go scare Lucy. That'll be funny.'" Gray burst out laughing at his own words. Lucy followed along, laughing as well until they made eye contact and Lucy's fast got serious.

"It wasn't funny."

Gray stopped laughing to look at her.

"Aww Lucy, do you get scared easily?"

"Dont." PUNCH "Do." PUNCH "Again." PUNCH

PUNCH

PUNCH

"OW! OKAY OKAY STOOOPPP."

Lucy punched him on the shoulder lighter than the punches to emphasize her words.

" Do I make myself clear?"

Gray gripped his shoulder, nodding repeatedly until Lucy turned away from him, huffing.

"And I wasn't scared. I was just suprised. I was in the middle of preparing to tell you off if it wasn't you."

"Why? Are you claustrophobic too?"

"No, it's just that it was strange someone would sit next to me when there are so many seats available."

Gray didn't say anything back and Lucy didn't bother to look at Gray again. Instead, she enjoyed the freshness of the morning and the soft beam of sunlight that shine on her between the trees' leaves cracks.

It wasn't until the reached their stop and stepped off the shuttle that Gray asked Lucy where she was heading so early in the morning.

"To the library. Might as well get ahead of everybody."

"Nerd." Gray stifled a laugh.

"And you? Where are you going so early?"

"I'm meeting a friend who missed the first couple of weeks of the semester. He's barely just got settled down. So I was going to show him around a bit."

"Cool. See you later."

"Yeah. See ya."

The two parted their ways as Lucy walked towards the library. What she liked about the academy's library was that it was open 24 hours. It never closes! Lucy suspects it's for those students who takes studying very seriously and would need to find refuge in a quiet place without disturbing anyone and free wifi.

In addition, Lucy loved how she could eat in the library unlike the public libraries and her middle school ones.

Finding a suitable seat and sitting down, Lucy opened her backpack and began spreading out the things that she needed. Textbook, pencil case, notebook, earphones... was that it?

Lucy shrug and plugged the white earphones into her phone and began playing music so she could get into her studying mood.

 _If you're lost you can look_  
 _And you will find me_  
 _Time after time_  
 _If you fall I will catch you_  
 _I'll be waiting_  
 _Time after time_

This song by Cyndi Lauper had been on repeat in her mind for a while and yesterday, she finally downloaded the song, succumbing to it. Since then, she's been playing the song over and over again.

Lucy studied until it was time for her first class to begin.

* * *

"I can't believe you made me come all the way over here just to pick you up." Gray grumbled. His eyes were barely open. He was able to wake up briefly with his encounter with Lucy but afterwards, he yawned every ten seconds.

He had just been wondering around for a morning stroll to wake himself up before heading to the front of the academy to pick his friend up when he noticed Lucy getting on the shuttle to somewhere. Deciding that he needed something to wake him up, he knew Lucy's loud voice would do the trick...

And it did. He was more awake than ever when he was with her and ten minutes off the shuttle. Gray almost invited her to come with him since he knew he'd be practically sleep walking in the state he was in, but he stopped himself.

"Don't get so worked up Gray. It's not even that early. Wouldn't you be in class at this time if it wasn't cancelled...?"

"Yea yea... HEY! Why am I the one getting lectured? I should be lecturing you, baka." Gray flicked his finger on his friend's forehead.

"HEY! What are you doing, Gray you bastard!" His friend held his forehead protectively, smoothing out the red bump that was steadily forming.

"Tch you wanna fight?" Gray grabbed the bottom of his shirt, already lifting it halfway when a hand knocked his head to the side.

"OWWW!" Gray and his friend said simultaneously.

"The hell? What was that for, Jellal?!"

"Glad to see you so energetic this morning, Gray, Natsu."Jellal straigtened his uniform before staring at the two.

"Ha... Good morning Jellal!" Gray's friend, Natsu said, bowing slightly.

"Good morning to you too, Natsu. Now mind telling me why you were so loud? People are trying to either sleep or study. Please be respective of your voices and keep it low."

"Y-Yes!"

Gray spoke, standing straightly.

"Well?"

"Gray flicked me on the forehead. He started first." Natsu pouted, crossing his arms.

"That's cause he was being stupid." Gray replied.

"What did you sa-"

"Stop it this instant! I won't tolerate fighting on campus especially between you two since it always gets out of hand."

"Hey, who made you the boss?" Natsu glared, not liking that his friend was trying to tell him what to do. Trying.

"I'm the student council president. So I do have the duty to protect the peace on campus." Jellal said proudly.

"That's what he said, but he did it cause he was trying to show off to this girl he li-"

"Shush Gray! That's personal matters. You promised you wouldn't say anything, didn't you?"

"Hey I want to fight too!"

"Shut up Natsu." Now it was Jellal and Gray who was in sync with each other.

Suddenly, the school bell rang, signaling for the first period of the day.

Gray and Jellal stood far apart, still glaring at each other. However, Jellal managed to take a deep breath and regain his posture. As for Gray, his shirt had gone somewhere and he was busily looking for it.

"That was for the first period. I'll have to go now. Natsu, are you coming to class today?"

Natsu waved him off, heading the opposite direction.

It was true that he had missed the first couple of weeks of school, but it was all excused absents. He had let the school know he wouldn't be able to attend classes during those weeks. It was an easy task, after all, he knew people who was in charge of the school.

Originially his plan was to start attending classes after midterms, but he found himself not being able to stay away from campus especially after his visit to administration a couple of weeks ago.

He had taken the shuttle to the quad since he didn't want to walk in the night, when he saw a beautiful long hair, blonde girl. He wasn't able to take his eyes off her even when the shuttle stopped and he got off. He somehow managed to keep himself from running into her and instead bump her shoulder slightly and muttered a sorry before heading off. She didn't look at him when she said it was alright. It broke his heart a little that she didn't. Maybe she would've have recognized and maybe she wouldn't have and that would have hurt him a lot more. But either way, he wanted to get a look at her. It has been years since he last saw her. He longed to look into her brown chocolatey eyes again.

But alas, she didn't look at him and proceed to zip up her backpack. Of course it's not like he left her standing there alone in the dark night either. He kept his eyes on her until the shuttle disappeared up hill.

Then he turned around heading to the destination he was going to. All the while in his mind, he couldn't help but be giddy that he had just met her and knowing she had his keychain in her possession. Natsu didn't plan it. Oh no. He was too lost in his daze of seeing her again that he had accidently dropped it. He did mentally panicked a bit but he knew that she would take care of it for him until they meet again.

And it would serve as a good excuse to talk to her.

Thinking about that night again, Natsu couldn't help but search for her the next few weeks. But to his disappointment, he hadn't been able to see her again.

That's when he decided to attend classes earlier than he had expected. With midterms around the corner, he would need a lot of help to pass it. And so he's prepared himself to attend class and finally, finally, finally meet... Lucy again.

* * *

 **A/N: I wonder if you guys know where this story is heading? xD**

 **And thanks for those who reviewed! Reading it makes me want to write a longer chapter. Thank you!**  
 **See you next Monday.**


End file.
